HWR-02 Leviathan Mk I
Background During the build up to the Pioneer mission, it was determined that while the venerable Destroids of the first Robotech war would indeed be given much needed refits, a new breed of mecha would need to be designed and produced. The Leviathan was a design that while superficially decended from the Monster, was really an almost all new concept in the way of an artillery unit. While it reduced the number of 16 inch cannons, ammo capacity increased and the secondary armament was significantly improve with 2 very heavy particle cannons and plethora of micro and mini missiles were equipped on the unit for close in defenses. While this unit did prove effective against the Invid to a degree, the swarming tactics typically made it less effective that it would have been against a more typical adversary. Model Type - HWR-00 MKIII Leviathan Mk I Class - Heavy Artillery Robot Crew - 3 MDC By Location Main Body - 750 Arms - 375 Legs - 500 Feet - 240 Cannons - 300 Arm Cannons - 275 Crew Compartment - 150 Mini Missile Pod - 175 Micro-Missile Pods - 150 AR - 17 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 25mm roundsrounds. Speed Running - 50mph/80kph Range - Effectively unlimited. Can operate under normal combat conditions for up to 180 hours on 16 protoculture cells. Half that under constant use. Statistics Height - 14.8m/48ft 6in Length - 12.5m/41ft Width - 11.6m/38ft Weight - 110 tons loaded PS - Robotic - 40 effective Cargo - Minimal personal and survival gear Power System - 3 x RRG miniature protoculture cell energizer/generator. Cost - not applicable Weapons Weapon Type - Mini Missile Launcher (1) Primary Purpose - Anti-Armour Range - Varies by missile type Damage - Varies by issile type Rate Of Fire - Volleys of 1-16 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 48 Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Micro Missile Launchers (2) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 5km Damage - 2d4x10 per missile Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1 to 24 Payload - 12 per arm Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Micro Missile Launchers (2) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 5km Damage - 2d4x10 per missile Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1 to 36 Payload - 18 per leg Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - 16inch Cannons (3, top mounted) Primary Purpose - anti-installation Range - 60km direct fire, over 100km indirect fire Damage - HE - 2d4x100, AP - 1d6x100, Plasma - 2d6x100 Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee per gun Payload - 10 shells per gun Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Particle Cannons (2, arms) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 50km Damage - 2d4x100 per gun Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee per gun Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and Penalties cannot dodge fully, a successful dodge means the unit takes half damage Use Robot Combat Elite Swat - 2d6 Stomp - 6d6 Body Block - 2d6 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 72 simultaneously to a range of 50 miles (80km) for airborne targets and 15 miles (24km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 50 miles (80km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 50 miles (80km) and can target upto 18 targets at once. Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 600 miles (960km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x32 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Air Defense radar - Range - 320km and can track up to 72 targets at once. References Used Robotech RPG (Old and New) Robotech II RPG Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross Mecha Manual Fantasy and Animation HQ